


Dark Night of the Soul

by the_genderman



Series: "Day" Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (sort of?), Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, vague and hazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Time is a dream, lost to the cryotube and the words. A short, hazy sort of drabble, peering into the Winter Soldier.





	Dark Night of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really awful about replying to comments, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.

The night is long and full of longing. His eyelids make waning crescent moons. Clouds roil, the light fades, and frosted midnight swallows him. His dreams are barbed, clinging, tearing at the hours, tearing at his hands as he grasps at them, trying to catch the rusted memories. He cannot reach them. Sleep will not come, but neither can he wake. There is no daybreak, there is no sun to dispel this cold. He cannot remember. There has only ever been this fugue night. 

A star beckons, a beacon drawing him out of the ink-dark night. Come home, it calls.


End file.
